Paradise, Nevada
|elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m =627 |elevation_ft =2057 |postal_code_type = |postal_code = |area_code =702 |blank_name =FIPS code |blank_info =32-54600 |blank1_name =GNIS feature ID |blank1_info =0845094 |website =Paradise Town Advisory Board |footnotes = }} Paradise is an unincorporated townParadise Town Board and census-designated place (CDP) in Clark County, Nevada, United States, adjacent to the city of Las Vegas. The population was 223,167 at the 2010 census, making it the most populous unincorporated community in Nevada and more populous than any city in the state outside Clark County. As an unincorporated town, it is governed by the Clark County Commission with input from the Paradise Town Advisory Board. Paradise was formed on December 8, 1950. Paradise contains McCarran International Airport; the University of Nevada, Las Vegas; and most of the Las Vegas Strip. Paradise contains most tourist attractions in the Las Vegas area, excluding downtown. Despite this, the name Paradise remains relatively unknown. All Paradise ZIP codes have Las Vegas mailing addresses. History The southern part of the Las Vegas Valley was referred to as Paradise Valley as early as 1910, owing to a high water table that made the land particularly fertile for farming. County commissioners established a Paradise school district in 1914. In 1950, mayor Ernie Cragin of Las Vegas, looking to fund an ambitious building agenda and pay down the city's rising debt, sought to expand the city's tax base by annexing the Las Vegas Strip which was unincorporated territory. A group of casino executives, led by Gus Greenbaum of the Flamingo, lobbied the county commissioners for township status which would prevent the city from annexing the land without the commission's approval. The commission voted to create the unincorporated township of Paradise on December 8, 1950. In 1975, Nevada enacted a law that would have incorporated Paradise (along with Sunrise Manor and Winchester) into the City of Las Vegas. Before it could take effect, however, the bill was struck down as unconstitutional by the Nevada Supreme Court. In June 2017, a heat wave grounded more than 40 airline flights of small aircraft, with American Airlines reducing sales on certain flights to prevent the vehicles from being over the maximum weight permitted for safe takeoff and Las Vegas tying its record high at 117 degrees Fahrenheit.http://www.cnn.com/2017/06/20/us/weather-west-heat-wave/ Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the census-designated place (CDP) of Paradise (which may not coincide exactly with the town boundaries) has a total area of , all of it land. Demographics }} At the census of 2010,http://quickfacts.census.gov/qfd/states/32/3254600.html there were 223,167 people residing in Paradise. The racial makeup was 59.8% White, 8.9% African American, 0.8% Native American, 9.5% Asian, 1.0% Pacific Islander, and 5.5% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino races 31.2% of the population, and 46.3% of the population was non-Hispanic White. As of the census of 2000, there were 186,070 people, 77,209 households, and 43,314 families residing in the CDP. The population density was 3,947.3 people per square mile (1,524.0/km²). There were 85,398 housing units at an average density of 1,811.6 per square mile (699.5/km²). The racial makeup of the CDP was 72.51% White, 6.59% African American, 0.77% Native American, 6.52% Asian, 0.59% Pacific Islander, 8.37% from other races, and 4.65% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 23.47% of the population. There were 77,209 households out of which 24.6% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 39.7% were married couples living together, 10.5% had a female householder with no husband present, and 43.9% were non-families. 31.9% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.5% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.39 and the average family size was 3.04. In the CDP, the population was spread out with 21.2% under the age of 18, 10.8% from 18 to 24, 33.3% from 25 to 44, 23.6% from 45 to 64, and 11.1% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 109.1 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 110.0 males. The median income for a household in the CDP was $39,376, and the median income for a family was $46,578. Males had a median income of $31,412 versus $25,898 for females. The per capita income for the CDP was $21,258. 11.8% of the population and 8.1% of families were below the poverty line. 15.3% of those under the age of 18 and 7.6% of those 65 and older are living below the poverty line. At about 225,000 people, if Paradise were to be an incorporated city it would be either the fourth or fifth largest city in the state, after Las Vegas (585,000), Henderson (260,000), and North Las Vegas (229,000); Reno has a population of about 225,000. Culture at dusk]] *''Akhob'' by James Turrell *The Art of Richard MacDonald *Bellagio Gallery of Fine Art *Bliss Dance *Chihuly Art Gallery *Las Vegas Little Theater *Las Vegas Philharmonic Orchestra *Martin Lawrence Galleries *Nevada Ballet Theatre *P3 Art Studio *Peter Lik Fine Art Photography *Rodney Lough Jr. Wilderness Gallery *National Atomic Testing Museum *Liberace Museum *Marjorie Barrick Museum Education The Clark County School District serves Paradise as well as all of Clark County. The township is home to the University of Nevada, Las Vegas. Sports Paradise is home to Las Vegas's first major league sports team, Vegas Golden Knights of the National Hockey League (NHL), which will begin play in the 2017–18 season at T-Mobile Arena. This number will grow to two in 2020 when soon to be constructed Las Vegas Stadium will feature the relocated Las Vegas Raiders of the National Football League (NFL). See also *Las Vegas Monorail References External links *Paradise Town Advisory Board Homepage Category:Paradise, Nevada Category:Las Vegas Valley Category:Unincorporated towns in Nevada Category:Census-designated places in Nevada Category:Census-designated places in Clark County, Nevada Category:Populated places established in 1952